O Presente Perfeito Por Draco Malfoy
by Rute Riddle
Summary: O Presente Perfeito era algo que eu queria descobrir para oferecer à mulher da minha vida. Mas foi só na Véspera de Natal, graças à minha filha de 5 anos, que eu descobri o presente perfeito. [DG Short de Natal]


Short por Rute Riddle  
Romance

**_O Presente Perfeito  
_**_**Por: Draco Malfoy**_

**Sinopse:** _O Presente Perfeito era algo que eu queria descobrir para oferecer à mulher da minha vida. Mas foi só na Véspera de Natal, graças à minha filha de 5 anos, que eu descobri o presente perfeito. Foi só nessa altura que eu me apercebi de que era algo fácil, perfeito e fácil. DG – short de Natal _

Abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, não a queria acordar. Entrou, pé ante pé e aproximou-se da pequena cama da filha. Abaixou-se ao lado dela e sorriu, antes de passar com o dedo levemente pela face dela. Viu quando a pequenina se moveu lentamente o que o fez afastar as madeixas claras da face dela, no mesmo instante em que ela o olhou.

"-Bom dia Gabriela!" – cumprimentou assim que os olhos castanhos dela se fixaram nos dela.  
"-Olá papá!"  
"-Queres ir ajudar o papá?"  
"-Fazer o quê?" – perguntou ela sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos.

Draco sentou-se ao lado da menina de 5 anos e em seguida respondeu:

"-A fazer uma surpresa à mamã!"  
Os olhos dela encararam os do pai e ela sorriu entusiasmada, antes de perguntar:  
"-Vamos fazer a árvore de Natal?"  
"-Sim princesa. Queres ajudar-me?"  
"-Xim." – Respondeu ela passando com os bracinhos por detrás do pescoço do pai e dando-lhe um beijo lambuzado na bochecha dele.

Levantou-se da cama da filha, com ela no colo e caminhou até ao salão. Sentou a pequena no chão, e viu quando os olhos dela se pregaram nas imensas caixas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do salão.

"-Enfeites. Vamos transformar esta casa na melhor de todas."  
"-Boa papá!" – disse ela saltando para o chão.

Draco riu divertido, indo ajudar a filha a abrir uma das caixas.

….

Acordou sentindo a cama vazia ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos constatando que estava verdadeiramente sozinha. Sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se demoradamente, aguçando a audição na tentativa de ouvir algo, mas estranhamente a casa estava silenciosa.  
Olhou para o relógio de parede e quase se assustou quando viu que já passava das 11 da manhã. Levantou-se, enrolando-se no robe negro do marido e em seguida saiu do quarto, passando pelo quarto da filha vendo que este se encontrava vazio.

Foi quando chegou ao cimo das escadas que estacou observando os inúmeros enfeites de Natal que se encontravam no corrimão das escadas. Sorriu feliz, antes de começar a descer as escadas, observando os pais natais, e as bolas de neve que estavam espalhadas no hall de entrada.  
Abriu a porta do salão e teve a melhor visão de toda a sua visão.

No centro do salão estava Draco Malfoy, ainda de robe negro, ligeiramente desleixado, com o cabelo loiro despenteado de uma maneira sexy. E ao seu colo estava a sua princesa de 5 anos, com o cabelo loiro a cair-lhe para os ombros. E nas mãos a menina tinha um simples presente pequenino.

Ginny engoliu em seco, observando depois a decoração magnífica da sala. Em especial a magnifica árvore de Natal, que se encontrava por detrás do marido e da filha.

"-Surpresa mamã. Foi eu e o papá que fizemos. Gotaste?"  
"-Muito. Muito meu amor." – Disse ela claramente emocionada, fazendo com que tanto Draco como Gabriela sorrissem felizes.  
"-Ainda bem. Porque demorámos 3 horas para deixar a casa assim."

Ginevra riu divertida, antes de caminhar até ele, e sentir os braços da filha no seu pescoço, o que fez com que no segundo seguinte a menina estivesse nos seus braços. Olhou para o marido e nem pensou duas vezes antes de o beijar levemente.

"-Mamã!" – chamou a menina, fazendo com que a ruiva a olhasse.  
"-Sim filha?"  
"-O que queres pó Natal?"  
"-Porquê querida?"  
"-Poque o papá disse que ainda não comprou penda pa ti. E o Natal é amanhã!"  
"-Sr. Malfoy ainda não me comprou uma prenda?" – indagou a ruiva divertida, fazendo o loiro encolher os ombros.  
"-Digamos que ainda não encontrei o presente perfeito!" – respondeu ele com um sorriso.  
"-Poquê papá?"  
"-Porque, eu quero um presente perfeito e eles não se encontram facilmente."  
"-Poquê que queres um presente pefeito papá? Poquê que não dás….bombons?"  
"-Bombons?"  
"-Sim. O Tio Ron dá sempe bombons à tia Mione." – Respondeu a menina fazendo com que a mãe risse.  
"-Pois, mas eu sou mais original que o teu tio Ronald!" – disse Draco.  
"-O que é original?" – indagou ela.

Draco suspirou antes de dizer:

"-Muitas perguntas logo de manhã merecem castigo, não achas Ginevra?"  
"-Acho sim." – Respondeu rindo, o que fez a pequena soltar um gritinho antes de sentir as mãos do pai puxarem-na.  
Segundos depois a pequena encontrava-se deitada no sofá, a torcer-se por causa das cócegas que o pai lhe fazia.

"-Pára papá! Pára! Solta eu, solta eu."

Ginevra ria divertida, e foi então que suspirou observando novamente os enfeites que seu marido e sua filha havia posto no salão.  
Presente perfeito! Ele queria dar-lhe o presente perfeito, mas será que ele ainda não tinha percebido que ele já lhe dera vários presentes perfeitos?  
O primeiro beijo, a primeira noite de amor, o pedido para viverem juntos, o pedido de casamento, a Gabriela. Tudo presentes perfeitos.

Quando é que será que ele iria perceber isso tudo?

…

Estava de pé, junto ao vidro do seu gabinete, quando ouviu a porta abrir-se. Virou-se, apenas vendo o Zabini caminhar até ele.

"-Boa tarde Draco."  
"-Ainda bem que chegaste, preciso da tua ajuda!"  
"-Não me digas que há trabalho a fazer na antevéspera de Natal?"  
"-É mesmo bom saber que adoras trabalhar. Não, não há trabalho. Mas é que eu ainda não comprei prenda de Natal para a Ginevra."  
"-COMO?" – perguntou o moreno chocado.  
"-Eu não comprei prenda nenhuma….ainda!"  
"-Draco, não sei se já reparaste mas amanhã é dia 24 de Dezembro, véspera de Natal, e quando for meia-noite é altura de entregar os presentes, por isso tens que arranjar algo até essa altura."  
"-Oh não me digas! Ainda não tinha percebido!" – comentou o loiro sarcasticamente.  
"-Certo, sem sarcasmo, estamos no Natal!" – disse Blaise fazendo com que o loiro revirasse os olhos. – "Diz-me lá, o que tens em mente?"  
"-O quê?"  
"-Qual é o presente que tens em mente?"  
"-Zabini, tu és assim tão estupidamente burro, ou apenas me queres irritar profundamente? Eu disse que não sei o que lhe dar, o que significa que não tenho NADA em mente. Explícito agora?"  
"-Já podias ter dito isso."  
"-Mas eu….ah esquece. O que ofereceste à Luna?"  
"-Bem, um gorro de Natal, um caixa de bombons com sabor a Chantilly, e um perfume com cheiro a Melão."

Draco piscou os olhos perante a resposta do amigo.  
"-Gorro? Bombons? Perfume? Foi isso que compraste para a tua mulher?"  
"-Sim, porquê está mau?"  
"-Bem….não, mas….é a TUA mulher….podias, sei lá, dar-lhe algo extremamente especial."  
"-Mas é especial. Ela deseja um Gorro de Natal há muito tempo, os bombons são os seus preferidos, e o perfume, bem, eu adoro-o."  
"-Tudo bem." – Murmurou Draco derrotado. Mas o que lhe passara pela cabeça? Pedir ajuda ao Zabini? Mais valia pedir ajuda à sua filha de 5 anos, ela era muito mais original que o amigo.  
"-Mas e então? Ajudei em algo?"  
"-Óbvio que não!"  
"-Se não fosses um homem tão esquisito irias perceber que fui uma grande ajuda. Bombons são perfeitos, todas as mulheres gostam."  
"-Todas as mulheres gostam de jóias e ainda me lembro de como Ginevra ficou quando lhe ofereci o colar de rubis no seu aniversario há 6 anos atrás. Jurei que nunca mais lhe ofereceria jóias, e entendi nesse dia, que ela é diferente de todas as outras."  
"-Tu é que te casaste com ela. Agora meu amigo, desenrasca-te."

Draco suspirou, sentando-se na cadeira, vendo Blaise sair do gabinete em seguida. Levou as mãos à face, tentando ter uma ideia brilhante, mas não lhe ocorreu nada nas 4 horas seguintes.

….

Chegou a casa desiludido consigo mesmo. Não tinha conseguido pensar no presente perfeito para Ginevra. Suspirou, pousando a mala no sofá da sala. Segundo depois Gabriela estava sentada ao seu lado.

"-Qual daqueles presente é o meu?" – perguntou ela sorrindo, e sentando-se no colo de Draco.  
"-Não te vou dizer princesa!" – respondeu rindo.  
"-Poquê papá?"  
"-Porque senão vais abri-la, e ainda não é altura."  
"-Já compraste pá mamã?"  
"-Não Gabriela, não comprei."

A menina olhou para o pai e em seguida para a porta da sala, onde estava Ginny.

"-O papá não me disse qual é a minha prenda." – Disse a menina.  
"-Não? Eu não te disse que ele não iria dizer?"  
"-Mas tu também não dizes! Eu quero saber."  
"-Amanhã sabes princesa. Porque não vais brincar para o quarto?" – perguntou Draco.

Gabriela fez biquinho o que fez Draco erguer a sobrancelha.  
"-Tá bem, eu vou." – Disse ela fazendo com que os pais se entreolhassem.

"-Ela está ansiosa pela prenda."  
"-Prendas!" – corrigiu Draco, fazendo com que a ruiva o abraçasse.  
"-É verdade, se ela soubesse que mais de metade daqueles presentes são para ela, iria ficar realmente animadíssima."  
"-É!" – concordou dele.  
"-O que foi amor?"  
"-Nada."

Ela sorriu, esticando-se de modo a beijar os lábios dele.  
"-Eu conheço-te meu amor, diz lá o que se passa!" – pediu ela olhando dentro dos olhos dele.  
"-Não tenho prenda para ti. Queria algo especial, algo perfeito, e não encontrei nada. Amanhã as lojas vão estar fechadas, e eu não terei nada para te dar."

A ruiva abanou a cabeça levemente, antes de o beijar novamente, e dizer:  
"-És um tontinho. Tu ainda não entendeste pois não?"  
"-Não entendi o quê Ginevra?"  
"-Bem, se ainda não descobriste não vou ser eu que te vou dizer."  
"-Mas…."  
"-Se não descobrires até à meia-noite de amanhã, eu depois digo-te. Até lá, não te vou dizer. Tenta descobrir."

Draco viu a ruiva afastar-se de si, e em seguida ficou sozinho na sala.

…

Entrou no quarto da filha, vendo a menina sentada na cama esperando por ele.

"-Conta uma histoia!" – pediu ela fazendo com que Draco pegasse num dos livros de Natal da filha.  
"-Qual é o conto que queres?"  
"-Um qualquer, mas tem que ter o Pai Natal."  
"-É claro que tem amor." – Disse Draco sentando-se ao lado da filha, e vendo a menina deitar-se, pronta para ouvir a história. – "Gabriela, tu sabes o que é um presente perfeito?"  
"-Sei. A mamã disse que tem dois."  
"-A mamã disse-te o quê?" – indagou ele surpreso  
"-Que tem dois. Eu não entendi, mas ela disse que, tem dois presentes pefeitos. Eu acho que um és tu."

Draco olhou para a menina e em seguida para o livro que tinha nas mãos. Ficou em silêncio ouvindo na sua mente a voz de Ginevra dizer:

_«"-És um tontinho. Tu ainda não entendeste pois não?"  
_"_-Não entendi o quê Ginevra?"  
_"_-Bem, se ainda não descobriste não vou ser eu que te vou dizer."  
_"_-Mas…."  
_"_-Se não descobrires até à meia-noite de amanhã, eu depois digo-te. Até lá, não te vou dizer. Tenta descobrir."»_

"-Já entendi." – Murmurou olhando para a filha e constatando que ela dormia.

Sorriu, levantando-se da cama e aconchegando mais a menina, dando-lhe um beijo na teste antes de sair do quarto.  
Entrou no seu quarto, vendo Ginevra deitada na cama, na posição fetal, e com os cabelos ruivos espalhados pela almofada. Caminhou até ela, e sentou-se ao seu lado, passando com a mão pela face dela, vendo que ela estava gelada.

"-Amor!" – chamou ele baixinho abanando a ruiva.  
"-Sim?"  
"-Estás gelada. Anda, vamos para debaixo do cobertor."

A ruiva sorriu, antes de se levantar lentamente e ver Draco em seguida abrir a cama. Deitou-se no instante seguinte, puxando o loiro. Enroscou-se no peito dele e perguntou:

"-Gabriela dorme?"  
"-Sim, e adormeceu antes de eu lhe contar a história."  
"-Ela estava cansada. Levantou-se cedo, e depois andou o dia todo eufórica, a correr pela casa a cantar músicas de Natal."

Draco riu divertido, antes de sentir os lábios da ruiva nos seus.

"-Vamos festejar o natal à nossa maneira Sr. Malfoy?" – indagou ela com um sorriso malicioso.  
"-Como a Sra. Malfoy quiser." – Respondeu ele beijando-a.  
"-Eu amo-te."  
Ele riu, abraçando-a e disse:  
"-Faz um pedido de Natal!"  
"-Um pedido de Natal." – Repetiu ela passando com as mãos na face do marido. – "Não preciso Draco, eu já tenho tudo o que preciso. Todos os dias do ano."

Ele sorriu, beijando-a, sabendo que iriam festejar o Natal duma maneira muito boa, e muito própria.

...

Era meio da tarde e sua mansão já estava cheia de gente. Todos os Weasleys, o Potter e a sua mulher, Blaise e Luna, sua mãe. Abanou a cabeça, saindo do enorme salão, esperando que ninguém desse pela sua falta. Abriu a porta do escritório e em seguida pegou em inúmeras folhas de pergaminho, conjurando depois um livro em branco.

Sentou-se na cadeira e molhou a pena no tinteiro.

Estava na hora de o fazer.

Fazer o seu presente perfeito.

…..

"-Já posso abrir as prendas?" – indagou Gabriela sentando-se nas pernas do pai assim que terminaram o jantar.  
"-Ainda são só 9 da noite. Sabes que é à meia – noite."  
"-Mas ainda faltam, estas horas." – Disse ela mostrando-lhe 3 dedos.  
"-E quando horas são essas?"  
"-Tês."

Draco riu, dando um beijo na bochecha da filha e murmurando em seguida ao ouvido dela:

"-Vês aquele embrulho cor-de-rosa?"  
"-Sim!"  
"-Podes abri-lo. Mas só aquele." – Disse ele fazendo com que a menina risse divertida, antes de correr até à árvore e puxar o embrulho.

"-Incrível como não resistes aos pedidos dela!" – disse a voz de Blaise mesmo atrás de si.  
"-Quando a tua mulher tiver o bebé irás entender. É impossível resistir."

O moreno riu antes de se sentar ao lado do loiro.

"-Lembras-te quando tínhamos 16 anos? Antes de começares a namorar com a Ginevra! Do que ambos dizíamos!"  
"-Quer iríamos ser solteiros para sempre, e muito cobiçados pelas mulheres?"  
"-Isso mesmo."  
"-Bem, solteiro não sou….mas continuo a ser cobiçado pelas mulheres." – Comentou Draco antes de ouvir uma voz feminina dizer atrás de si:  
"-Ah sim, Sr. Malfoy! Bom saber."

Ele virou-se apenas para observar a cara de brava que ela tinha. Blaise riu, antes de se levantar do sofá. Aquele era problema de Draco, não dele.

"-Tu sabes como é. Eu sou irresistível!"  
"-Veja lá Sr. Irresistível, se não quer dormir no sofá hoje." – Ameaçou ela, fazendo Draco rir, antes de a puxar pelo pulso.  
"-Tu jamais farias isso. É Natal!"  
"-E então? Olha que eu faço."

E foi quando Draco lhe mostrou um embrulho rectangular.

"-Se o fizeres, nunca vais descobrir o que eu descobri."  
"-E o que é que tu descobriste?" – perguntou ela não tirando os olhos do embrulho.  
"-Descobri o …. Presente perfeito."

A ruiva olhou-o admirada antes de ser beijada por ele.

….

Gabriela saltava em roda de si, ansiosa pelas doze baladas.

"-Já são horas?" – indagou puxando as calças do pai.  
"-Não princesa."

"-Já são horas?"  
"-Faltam 30 minutos." – Respondeu o loiro olhando para a filha que estava ansiosa.

"-Já são horas amor?" – perguntou a voz de Ginny ao seu ouvido fazendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha inquisitoriamente. – "Estou ansiosa para ver o presente perfeito."  
Ele riu, abraçando-a e respondendo em seguida:  
"-Faltam 28 minutos Sra. Malfoy. Tenha paciência."

A ruiva sorriu olhando para a filha que continuava aos pulinhos em frente deles. Em seguida olhou para todos os seus sobrinhos, e viu que todos eles estavam tão entusiasmado como Gabriela.  
Adorava o Natal! Adorava encher a Mansão na véspera de Natal com todas as pessoas que mais amava.  
Adorava ver o sorriso da filha quando ela abria os presentes, e adorava o beijo que Draco sempre lhe dava quando soavam as doze badaladas.

Esse era outro presente perfeito que ela tinha, e que achava que Draco não havia descoberto.

…

"-Já são horas papá?" – perguntou Gabriela novamente.  
"-É Draco! Já são horas?"  
"-Faltam 5 minutos. E pelos vistos minhas duas princesas são bem impacientes."

Ginny e Gabriela sorriram marotamente fazendo Draco gargalhar. Sentiu as mãos da ruiva rodarem a sua cintura e abraçou-a por isso, vendo a filha sentar-se no chão, de frente para os inúmeros presentes.  
Olhou para o relógio, faltavam 2 minutos, era quase hora.

Ele só esperava que Ginevra gostasse do seu, Presente Perfeito.

"-Contagem decrescente para a meia-noite." – Disse Fred, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes, e fazendo com que as crianças ficassem ainda mais animadas.

"- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Feliz Natal!" – gritaram todos.

Draco apertou a ruiva contra si, beijando-a como todos os anos, quase como se fosse uma tradição.  
"-O presente." – Murmurou ele assim que soltou os lábios dela, entregando-lhe o embrulho rectangular que ela vira minutos antes.

Rasgou o papel, rapidamente, tal como a filha rasgava o papel de uma das suas muitas prendas. Assim que vislumbrou a capa dourada do livro seus olhos brilharam, o que deliciou Draco.  
Passou com os dedos por cima das letras trabalhadas que diziam:

_O Presente Perfeito  
__Por: Draco Malfoy_

"-Espero mesmo que gostes." – Murmurou ele antes de sentir os lábios dela nos seus.

Viu quando a ruiva caminhou até ao sofá, e se sentou, o que o fez abaixar-se ao lado da filha e ajudá-la a abrir as prendas que ainda lhe faltava, abrir.  
Ginny passava com os dedos pelas letras trabalhadas, observando cada pormenor. Estava agradavelmente surpresa por aquilo, e queria ler o que estava escrito.

Assim que abriu o livro, na primeira página viu a letras do marido, num pequeno texto.

_O Presente Perfeito era algo que eu queria descobrir para oferecer à mulher da minha vida. Mas eu realmente não sabia o que lhe dar. Jóias não lhe agradam, bombons, é algo comum, roupa, ela não necessita, então queria mesmo algo especial.  
__Mas foi só na Véspera de Natal, graças à minha filha de 5 anos, que eu descobri o presente perfeito. Foi só nessa altura que eu me apercebi de que era algo fácil, perfeito e fácil. _

_Foi só na Véspera de Natal que eu percebi que esse presente faz parte da minha vida há 8 anos, que faz parte da vida de Ginevra há 8 anos também.  
__Só na Véspera de Natal é que eu descobri que não há nada mais especial do que o amor._

Ginny sorriu sentindo as lágrimas nos olhos. Afinal, ele tinha entendido.

_Espero que gostes do meu presente perfeito amor, espero mesmo.  
__Draco Malfoy_

Suspirou fundo antes de passar à próxima página. Riu vendo a primeira fotografia que eles tinham tirado, ainda em Hogwarts.

_Foi há 8 anos, no meu último ano de Hogwarts, que eu descobri que as coisas nem sempre correm como planeamos. Foi nessa altura que o amor me atacou, a mim Draco Malfoy, o jovem que cresceu ouvindo que o amor enfraquece.  
__Mas ele apareceu, apareceu sem avisar. E estranhamente eu gostava da sensação. A sensação de me sentir feliz, do coração bater forte sempre que os olhos castanhos dela me fixavam, a sensação de ter borboletas a voar no estômago, a sensação de estar sempre enjoado, a falta de sono. Tudo era novo para mim, mas acabei por adorar, e ainda adoro, pois eu amo-a como no primeiro dia._

_Quando a beijei senti-me tão estupidamente bem, que soube naquele momento que iria querer beijá-la para todo o sempre.  
__Ela faz-me sorrir todos os dias, é por ela que acordo. Adoro sentir o corpo dela enroscado ao meu, adoro ouvir o ronronar dela durante a noite, adoro os seus cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo meu peito. _

_Eu amo-te Ginevra! E soube isso no dia em que tu me atiraste da vassoura, durante o meu último jogo contra os Gryffindor._

Riu divertida, lembrando-se da cena. Fechou os olhos passando com a mão na fotografia, onde ela estava abraçada ao loiro, que tinha um sorriso fino nos lábios.  
Voltou a virar a página, desejosa da ler mais.

_Quando acabei Hogwarts sabia que ela ia ficar naquele castelo um ano, sozinha, e por isso comecei a sentir algo que nunca senti. Senti medo, medo de a perder para um idiota qualquer, afinal a minha ruiva é a mulher mais linda do Mundo – sem exagero.  
__Com medo de a perder, eu tomei coragem e comprei-lhe um anel.  
__Acho que nunca me senti tão nervoso como naquele dia, o último dia de Verão, em que eu me ajoelhei à sua frente e perguntei se ela queria ser minha para sempre. Não foi um pedido de casamento, na realidade a última coisa em que eu pensava era em casamento, apenas a queria para mim, mas não pensava muito num compromisso como o casamento.  
__Mas mesmo assim estava extremamente nervoso, afinal era um grande passo, especialmente quando se trata de um Malfoy apaixonado por uma Weasley. Mas ela aceitou, contra tudo o que eu pensava, ela aceitou._

_Garanto que foi um dos anos mais longos da minha vida, e percebi, assim que a vi na sua formatura, percebi que a queria para sempre, e sem pensar muito bem no que fazia, cheguei-me ao pé dela e pedi para ela ir morar comigo.  
__Foi um ano fantástico. Com zangas, muitas zangas mesmo, afinal nós temos personalidades muito diferentes, mas o melhor das nossas zangas era sempre o momento em que fazíamos as pazes, ainda hoje é._

Sorriu mais uma vez, na verdade ela tinha noção que passava o tempo todo o sorrir. Voltou a olhar para a fotografia que havia naquela página, uma foto deles os dois no dia dos Namorados, em Hogsmeade, abraçados por causa do frio que fazia.  
Voltou a folhear o livro vendo logo em seguida uma enorme fotografia deles, no dia do casamento, e por baixo dizia em letras grandes:

_O Melhor dia da Minha Vida_

_Foi assustador, garanto, mas era o que mais queria. Depois de morar um ano com ela eu soube, ou melhor, tive a certeza de que o casamento era a única coisa que faltava na nossa vida (como estava enganado nessa altura), por isso, quando fizemos três anos de namoro eu pedia-a em casamento.  
__Foi como ela sempre quis. Algo simples, apenas com a família de ambas as partes e os amigos mais próximos, e nunca me hei-de esquecer do sorriso que ela tinha quando caminhava até ao altar de braço dado com Arthur Weasley._

_Não me lembro de muita coisa desse dia, apenas sei que estava nervoso mas que isso passou assim que ela me sorriu. Lembro que a mão dela esteve sempre na minha, lembro de dizer o SIM, lembro de a beijar, lembro do sorriso dela, lembro de dançar com ela, e lembro-me perfeitamente da nossa noite de núpcias._

Mais uma vez ela virou a página vendo uma fotografia sua, em que estava grávida.

_Ao início achava que o casamento era a única coisa que nos faltava, achava que bastava nós os dois para ser completamente feliz. Mas isso tudo mudou no dia 22 de Abril, quando ela se sentou na mesa super nervosa e me disse:  
_"_-Draco…estou grávida!"  
__Não sei bem o que senti, apenas sei que meu coração deixou de bater por dois segundos, e que durante alguns instantes eu esqueci como se respirava. Na minha cabeça só ouvia a palavra "grávida" que ela havia proferido. __Engoli em seco, e olhei para o ventre, ainda lisinho, dela, e comecei a gargalhar e disse:  
_"_-Hoje não é dia das mentiras Ginevra!" – admito que estava realmente nervoso nesse momento, afinal não me imaginava com uma criança nos braços, e muito menos educar uma criança, mesmo porque eu odiava crianças.  
_"_-Não estou a brincar, eu estou mesmo grávida….tu vais ser pai!"  
__Talvez tenha sido por causa da palavra "pai", ou por causa do sorriso doce dela, ou por causa de um instinto paternal que eu desconhecia, mas a verdade é que eu levantei-me, puxei-a, beijei-a e senti-me mais feliz que nunca na vida._

_Ver a barriga dela crescer foi uma experiência óptima. E apercebi-me que gostava de falar com a barriga, e até cantar, quando o bebé não estava calmo.  
__E foi então que ela me disse as palavras que durante 7 meses eu desejei ouvir._

Passou a folha rapidamente, desejosa de continuar a ler o que ele havia escrito.

_Foi dia 5 de Novembro, às 4 e 32 da manhã que ela me abanou e disse:  
_"_-Vai nascer."  
__Eu tinha planeado aquele momento durante várias semanas, tinha tudo preparado, mas fiquei nervoso. Fiquei tão nervoso que fui para St. Mungus descalço._

_Esperei mais de 1 hora até vir o médico dizer que eu tinha uma linda filha._

_Quando a vi, pequenina, com o cabelinho tão ralo e clarinho que mal se notava, e enrolada num cobertor rosa, eu soube que era o meu anjo, e soube que se iria chamar Gabriela.  
__E agora vou admitir algo que nunca admiti na vida, quando ma deram para os meus braços eu chorei. Senti uma lágrima escorrer pela minha face, mas não estava triste, muito pelo contrário, sentia-me o homem mais sortudo de todo o Mundo._

Ginevra sorriu, olhando para a foto de Gabriela recém-nascida no colo do pai. Sabia que Draco tinha chorado, ela tinha visto, mas nunca comentara isso com o marido.  
Suspirou, virando a folha, vendo uma foto dela, com Draco e Gabriela. Uma foto recente.

_E depois de tudo isto, como é que só hoje, eu percebi que a nossa vida é o nosso Presente Perfeito?  
__Sim, a minha vida é um presente perfeito, e agora sei que era a isso que a Ginevra se referia.  
__O nosso amor, a nossa filha, tudo isso é o melhor Presente Perfeito que alguma vez lhe poderia ter dado._

_E garanto-te uma coisa meu amor, terás este Presente Perfeito até ao fim dos teus dias. Porque eu nunca te vou deixar, porque eu vou amar-te para sempre, porque vamos ser felizes._

_Porque tenho intenções de ter mais dois filhos contigo.  
__Porque sei que tu irás sorrir para mim todos os dias.  
Porque sei que o teu lugar é ao meu lado, dentro do meu coração._

_Para sempre…._

_Ass: Draco Malfoy_

Fechou o livro sentindo as lágrimas nos seus olhos. Fechou-os com força antes de se levantar e encontrar Draco de pé em frente a si. Sorriu, antes de saltar para o colo dele, e enrolar os braços no seu pescoço.

"-Afinal, tu descobriste, descobriste que tu, a Gabriela e o bebé que carrego no ventre são o meu presente perfeito."  
"-Be…bebé?" – indagou olhando nos olhos da ruiva.  
"-Esse era o meu presente perfeito para ti." – Respondeu sorrindo.

Draco pousou ambas as mãos na face dela, e puxou-a delicadamente para si, beijando-a.

Gabriela brincava com as prendas de Natal, mais seus primos.  
E Draco e Ginny….ambos tinham um presente perfeito. O amor, a felicidade, a garantia de que seriam para sempre felizes.

**FIM**

**N/A**: Uma fic fofinha, sobre o Natal. Espero que tenham entendido a mensagem, afinal o que é melhor que o amor, a amizade, a felicidade? Nada! E no Natal as pessoas só pensam em prendas materiais, talvez devessem dar mais importância aos sentimentos, e não ao dinheiro.

**UM FELIZ NATAL**!!!! Espero que o passem com quem mais amam, e que demonstrem que essas pessoas são o vosso PRESENTE PERFEITO!!!!

**REVIEWS!!!!**

**BEIJOS!!!!!**

_Rute Riddle  
__23 De Dezembro de 2006_


End file.
